Chocolaty Propositions
by Ski000Girl
Summary: She loves him and chocolate and so in an attempt to make her his forever he decides to include the sweet treat in what will become a night both of them will never forget. l/j oneshot


a/n there's an interesting story behind this idea but I won't tell you now because it will spoil the story. enjoy.

xxx.:.x.

The warmth of the sun had finally managed to penetrated though the thick panes of glass that made up the castles hundreds of high windows. It was the first week of June and so the heat was greatly appreciated. Some had feared that it was going to be a dreary summer but the early awakening by the sunrise had curbed those dreaded thoughts. One week of classes remained, followed by a week of exams then a few free day's while everyone waited around for their marks to be revealed. He didn't have much time. Today was his last chance to arrange everything.

Noise had begun to emerge from the boy's dorm at the crack of dawn. Remus and James were early risers and thus Sirius maintained a constant battle to get his beauty sleep as he so kindly put it.

"Where's my right sock?" Remus bellowed.

"Well the last time I wore...hey what? You have a right sock? How do you know it's not your left one you're missing?" James demanded.

A blush crept into Remus' pale complexion as he mumbled, "I just know."

"What are your wolfy senses tingling?" James laughed.

"Forget it."

From the opposite end of the room a large and heavy object came flying directly at the two teens heads. It was followed shortly after by another round of screaming.

"Padfoot watch where you're aiming. You nailed me in the head," Remus cried angrily.

"Watch my aim, that was perfect aim now shut your trap or it will be a lot lower next time," Sirius shot out.

"Hey, cool it guys," James said.

"Why, what's going on Prongs?" Peter squeaked terrified.

"Can it."

The words had barely left his lips when the door opened a crack and then the rest of the way to reveal the red headed, fiery Lily Evans.

"Morning Evans," Sirius said from his perch on his bed. He didn't bother to cover himself with a sheet as he was proud of his toned body that was revealed by him only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

Cloaked in only her satin bathrobe Lily strolled into the boy's dorm as if she owned the place, "I didn't expect to see any of you up so early," she said, directing her comment in the direction of Remus who was jumping around on one foot trying to get his newly found sock on. She let out a quite sigh because she'd been hoping that the entire dorm would have been asleep and she could have crept in and curled up in bed with her boyfriend. Now it was obvious by Black's smirk that he knew exactly what her plan had been. She didn't blush though as most girls would have. Instead she had decide long ago she couldn't let it bother her.

"Morning," James said as he padded over to her in his pyjamas to give her a good morning kiss. He was saddened because most mornings he would wake up to find his girlfriend curled up next to him. This morning he'd been alone. Grabbing her hand he led her over to his bed and pulled the hangings closed.

"Yeah, that's right go and snog," Sirius' voice rang out but it didn't faze the young couple.

Behind the closed curtains James in Lily did exact opposite of what everyone thought they did, they talked. The entire school was convinced that they were a very physical couple. The was not the truth.

"How'd you sleep?" James asked lovingly.

"Oh the same as usual, you know," she smiled. She'd long since told him that her sleep was plagued by nightmares, except when they shared a bed. Only then did she sleep peacefully. It was the reason why most morning's James woke up to find her next to him. Every time she would have a nightmare she would leave her bed for the safety of his. When word had leaked into the school's gossip lines people had instantly assumed that the two Gryffindor's were always having sex. Even the Marauder's believed it. Nobody knew the real reason behind the switches in sleeping arrangements and both James and Lily had promised each other to never divulge the truth.

Lily let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped and she curled closer to James. Picking up his hand she admired his large hands. Her petite hands fit perfectly inside of his which provided a security for her. James began to gently rub her back. Small circles which gradually grew into larger ones. They were interrupted by a head poking around the bed and staring at them.

"Sirius," James sighed dramatically as he uncurled his legs from around Lily and stood up.

"Don't forget," Sirius spouted quickly and then darted off.

"Forget what?" Lily asked quizzingly.

"Oh nothing," James brushed the question away with a gentle wave of his hand.

"No, I want to know," when he didn't elaborate any further she stood up so she was looking eye to eye with him and demanded, "James it's not some prank is it? I thought you were done with that childish behaviour?"

"I am love," he reached out for her but she took a step backwards, just out of his reach, "It's only...okay I'm really not supposed to tell anybody," he leaned in closer to her.

Curiosity got the better of her because she took two steps towards him and looked up at him eagerly, "You can tell me. We tell each other everything."

"Yeah I know, that's what I love about us," he said, "So I kinda promised Sirius we'd have this guy's day thing in...ummm...Hogsmeade."

Lily took his hesitation for not wanting to tell her instead of what it really was, him making up a story on the spot that would satisfy her curiosity.

"Fine, have a good time."

"Really?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" she asked sceptically, her eyebrows rising.

"No, its just you know that it's not a Hogsmeade day, what am I saying of course you do..."

"James go!" she smiled at him, "But can you do one thing for me?"

"Whatever you want, your wish is my command milady," he bent down on one knee and grasped her hands.

Giggling she pulled him back up to his feet, "Go before I change my mind."

"Thank you," and then to Sirius James called, "Padfoot, let's hit the food chambers and then get a move on. Time's a wasting."

Out the door James scurried with Sirius hot on his tale. With a mock salute by Sirius in Lily's direction Sirius disappeared.

Sitting down on James' bed she absentmindedly reached for his potions homework she saw resting beside his bed. Remus and Peter were still rummaging around in their trunks but eventually they too headed off downstairs. Finding a bottle of ink and a quill in James' trunk Lily began to automatically correct his essay. It was really dismal work she mused. Without her she didn't know how's he'd pass the class.

After finishing the corrections she rummaged through James' trunk once again and at the very bottom found her set of robes she kept there. Knowing by now the Common Room would be full she didn't want to walk back to her dorm in nothing but her flimsy robe. Once changed she left the room and made her way down and then back up the stairs. Inside her dorm she went straight to her trunk. Hearing the showers going in the adjoining bathroom Lily knew that somebody was up and moving. Seconds later the hangings of the nearest bed were yanked back revealing Lily's best friend Amy.

"Morning Lils," Amy beamed.

"Amy I don't want to have to tell you again, that grin all wrong for this early in the morning."

"You're one to talk, where were you? You're all dressed."

Lily shrugged the question off but then backtracked suddenly, "James is up to something," she said abruptly.

"What, you mean like a..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Lily fumed.

"But..."

"Ahh," she held up a silencing hand and then made her way over to her friends bed where she sat down.

"So what's going on between the power couple?"

"I don't know, he just seemed really distant today. Really unlike himself."

"Ohh, I wonder what's going on. I hope it's nothing bad," this was not completely true. She knew what was happening because over a week before she'd stumbled accidently over James' secret, one he didn't want Lily to know about. Now wasn't the time for her to divulge anything, that was James' job so she played dumb.

"I don't know, and I don't know if I really want to know," standing up she straightened her robes and then headed off towards the bathroom, "I'm starving. I'll just grab a shower and then we should head downstairs to grab a bite. That is if there's anything left. Black and James have both already headed down."

"So true," Amy laughed, "So true."

xxx.:.x.

Into the secret passageway both Sirius and James slipped. They had grown so much over the years that the Invisibility Cloak no longer fit as nicely over both of them. They could get away with it in a pinch but it wasn't something they liked to rely heavily on. Because of that they had had to wander around the surrounding corridors without people getting suspicious while they waited for a break in people so they could sneak out of the castle.

Once in the passageway they were in no hurry so they strolled leisurely about half of the distance before James said in the dark, "Could we walk much slower?"

Needless to say their pace quickened after that.

Getting into Honeydukes would be the tricky part and so Sirius and James had to give in and use the Invisibility Cloak. Throwing it over themselves they struggled up through the trap door. There was a loud bang and Sirius hissed, "Slam it again will you. Maybe they didn't hear us coming the first time."

No more words or insults were exchanged as the two students maneuvered their way up the wooden staircase and out of the cellar. Once in the main part of the shop they had to wait before they could remove the cloak. On a Hogsmead trip day the small store front would be filled to the roof with students seeking a sugar high. The crowds enabled them to shed the cloak without being noticed, what was two more people after all? But when it was early in the morning and not a trip day the store was empty, all except for the owner who kept disappearing through a cloth covered doorway into the back room. The next time he vanished through the hanging cloth James threw off the cloak and Sirius raced towards the door which he opened just enough for the bell to jingle. Closing it once again he positioned himself beside a tall rack of sweets as the owner appeared one last time to serve them.

"What can I get for you boys today?" he asked. He knew that both James and Sirius were students of Hogwarts but never had he asked them what they were doing in the village while they should be up at the castle. None of the shop keepers did.

"Well," James began, "I'd like to make a special order."

"What were you thinking?"

James leaned in closely to the counter so only the man could hear him. Sirius was at the other end of the room sifting through an array of multicoloured sweets that he was considering purchasing.

"I had this idea and I don't know if you can help me out with it..."

xxx.:.x.

Classes had ended, exams had been taken and trunks were packed. It was the student's last night in the castle until the following September. For the Marauders and their friends it was their final night of their seven year residence or imprisonment as some liked to call it at the castle.

All of the Seventh Years had gathered for one final party out on the grounds. Lanterns had been lit and lined a large patch of grass. The House Elves had set up tables and eagerly lined them with food. Every one of the eldest students were there and as the night wore on the Professors and ghosts all made appearances. It was one party nobody was going to stop for it was after all their final night.

Music was blasting and people were dancing. Lily had been talking to her friends when James walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she exclaimed. A smile appearing on her face as soon as she felt him behind her.

"Come with me."

She didn't need to be told twice. Leading her away from the crowds they walked over to the edge of the lake. Strolling farther away from the party Lily sucked in a deep breath, swallowed and then began, "James I think we need to talk about something."

"Shh," he whispered, "Not now."

His words calmed her and sent her troublesome thoughts scurrying for cover. What was she thinking?

Once they reached a secluded little area surrounded by trees James reached for Lily's hands. The warmth from his firm grasp seeped into Lily's cold hands. Hands she hadn't realized were so frozen until he touched them.

"James, what's going on?"

Discreetly James pulled out his wand and flicked it. All around them candles lit themselves. Lily's head swivelled in the direction of the lights and then it quickly shot back as if she was watching a muggle tennis match, finally settling on James who had sunk to his knee. Still grasping her hands but only with one of his he pulled out a small velvet box.

Tears were streaming down Lily's face and that's when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a message. Large letters laid out on something white were directly to her left with the lake in the background spelling out _Lily will you marry me? _

"Yes, yes, yes!" she sobbed. There was no holding back the tears because everything was going to be okay. James wasn't cheating on her, there was no other girl, no secret. Just a proposal.

Picking himself up of the ground James returned himself to his whole height and accepted Lily's giant hug.

"Oh James," she whimpered.

"I love you Lily. I'm sure you know that, you've known it for a long time."

"I love you too," she said as she sniffed back her tears, "Now isn't that attractive eyes red and nose running?"

"You're beautiful," he said and meant it with all of his heart, "Absolutely stunning. Here," pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto he finger he said, "I guess this is yours then, perfect fit."

Marvelling at how surreal it all was Lily reached for James' hand and walked over to the letter that spelt out the magical message. Kneeling down she picked the m up and turned with an expression of surprise on her face to James.

"Yeah its chocolate," he said, "I know how much you like it and so..."

Throwing herself once again at her new fiancé she said, "You are bloody amazing."

"Yeah well tell me something I don't know."

Their laughter joined together as their lives had not to long before until it was only one beautiful harmony.

xxx.:.x.

a/n okay the story behind this is I'm a cashier and one day this lady came through my till with about a dozen of these chocolate letters. By glancing at them I could tell what she was trying to spell out but my first thought was if she hadn't been a woman it might be a cute way to propose to somebody. And there you have it interesting or maybe not I don't know but I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Please review.


End file.
